New love
Date created: 22nd March 2012 Status: SCENE (long really) KEXI'S HOUSE - HER BEDROOM - LATE EVENING She's lying on her bed, in black pyjamas, watching TV and eating potato chips. Looking rather happy with herself. Kexi (VO): Heh, it's crazy how things change... after my first and last girlfriend I thought f*ck love. F*ck relationships. Most the time they're just meaningless and one sided anyways. The said last one was more like zero sided, hehe. Best part of being with someone is the feeling that you're needed. Loved. Never alone. I've... Never really had that. Heh, I'm more of a loner, despite how many people I chat to and hang out with. That can be described as 'independent' too... I guess. Either way, I'm pretty excited for tomorrow! She rolls onto her side, licking the salt off her fingers. Kexi (VO): I always 'liked' her, but I never imagined BEING with her. And yet, here we are... Dating. Well, going to see a so-bad-it's-good movie, but whatever! She's such a beautiful, loving girl... Isn't it weird how you suddenly find yourself insanely attracted to someone after years of just being friends? What the f*ck?! But I always kinda loved her, I just... Never knew she was bi?? Haha. Cut back to earlier that week. SCIENCE BLOCK - CORRIDOR - AFTERNOON Krissie is manically searching her locker. Krissie: Oh dammit! Kexi: Lost your brains again, hon? Krissie: Ha! When I find 'em they'll get a kick alright, for not remembering where the hell I put everything! Kexi: Chiiiiiill, hehe. By the way, we should check out that new coffee store near the mall. I hear they sell Vanilla flavor (wiggles eyebrows) Krissie: Sounds amazingly delicious, sweetie (still agitated and emptying locker) but isn't it err, your club night? Kexi: Meh, it's always the same crap, haven't been for a few weeks, actually... So seriously, what the hell you looking for? (laughs) Krissie: Nothing important! (grins) just my English assingment of which I've been writing for the last 6 weeks and deleted from my computer the moment I printed it to save space on my hard drive for movie downloads!!!! Krissie slams her locker shut, her grin quickly morphs into a raging snarl. Kexi: ... Okaaay, hehe. Krissie: Oh f*ck it! What were you saying, hon? Vanilla coffee! Yes, I desperately need some now, haha! Krissie links Kexi's arm and practically pulls her down the corridor. MATHS BLOCK - CLUB FLOOR (BASEMENT) - MEANWHILE Alicia is walking down the corridor, looking rather nervous and glancing at the room numbers. Daisy appears out of seemingly nowhere. Daisy: Hellooooo, welcome to the Club floor! Also known as CF! Can I help you?? You look a little lost, HEY, you're Krissie friend aren’t you?? Oh my gosh, hiiiii, are you Amanda?! Alicia: (smiles) Um, no, Alicia. And um, where's the g- Daisy glomps her around the neck. Daisy: You're gorgeous!! I love your hair! Who does your hair? Do YOU do your hair? You're so amazing if you do do your hair!! So shiny and curly (strokes Alica's hair, chibi-eyed) Alicia: Why, thank you (giggles) heh-hem, but could you direct me to the err, Proud club? Daisy: Oh my god! You're gay??? We should totally go out sometime! (nosebleeds slightly) oops! Where are my manners? Room 5, juuuuuust back down from where you came from! Have fun, it's an awesome club! I should know, I go there at least once a week, along with the L.O.W. club, Animal club, Tennis club- Alicia backs up and manages to escape Daisy's endless blabbing of doom. She soon finds room 5, takes a deep breathe and enters. NEAR THE MALL - NEW COFFEE PLACE WITH NO NAME COZ I DUNNO - MEANWHILE Krissie and Kexi are sat on bar seats, surrounded by oldish men, swearing young adults and general perverted weirdos. Kexi: I... don't think this is a coffee store. Krissie: More like a bar... That, sells coffee? Kexi: ... School? Krissie: Yep. They quickly get up and try to escape without looking anyone in the eye. A random old guy eye's Krissie's bum and whistles. Krissie: Ugh! Rotton- Kexi: For your life's sake, ignore him (pulls her) PUNKSDALE MALL - 5 MINUTES LATER Krissie: Do I LOOK 18? Kexi: Err, not really? Hehe. Krissie: Then why do I get cavemen whistling at me every damn week?? Kexi: Coz there's pedophiles, like, everywhere now? How should I know. Krissie: Hmph, it’s true apparently... Good job Sammi isn't with me all day, he'd have smashed the jerk's face in. He's an angel like that (flutters lashes) Kexi: Hehe... So err, back to school? You should probably find your English thingies and I might as well see how Evanio's doing. Krissie: Yeah... (rubs head) you get going hon, see ya later. MATHS BLOCK - CLUB FLOOR - Room 5 (PROUD CLUB) Alicia enters, greeted by more people than she imagined. Everyone is just hanging around, chatting, laughing, playing video games, watching TV, wondering WTF the club is for anymore. Evanio: You're wondering what the f*ck this club is for aren’t you? Evanio is pale, has short, curly black hair, glasses, rather chubby, wearing black and white clothes. (DO REF??) Alicia: Um, Kind of? (giggles) Evanio: (sighs) Hello, welcome, I'm Evanio. I founded the club, there WERE rules and schedules but now it's just a useless hang out sh*thole filled with people I don't even think ARE gay. Jason: Hey 'Lic! (waves to Alicia) Evanio: Including that attention seeking newb... (snarls) Alicia quickly heads over to Jason and takes a seat next to him. Alica: This... isn't really how I imagined it would be. Jason: Yeah. And between you and me, I think Evanio has a thing for me! Jason grins and winks at Evanio, Evanio sticks a middle finger up at him. Jason: See? If that's not finger-lingo for 'bum ya later' I dunno what is!! Alicia feels uneasy and suddenly smells alcohol. Alicia: Are you drunk??? Jason: Maybe baby!! She squirms as he leans towards her, licking his lips. But is saved by the loud-ass bell. Evanio: Ugh, f*ck this! Everyone out, NOW!! And when I find out who brought alcohol you'll be banned from this room for all eternity! Random guy: Good luck finding me! Evanio: Pfft, idiot. They all crowd out the room, most drunk and shouting. Alicia ends up being pushed to the back of the room in the struggle. She hears a familiar voice outside. ???: Hehe, I knew the place would be lost without me, but seriously dude? What happened?! Evanio: Get lost Kexi! You haven't been here for ages, and I don't blame you. This stupid club's lost all meaning... Kexi: Err, of course it has. You founded this place years ago right? Simply coz you felt alone? Well, guess what. There's about 9,483,629 gay/lesbian/bi/trans students in this school, and counting. Give up, dude! Evanio: Ugh, quit exaggerating. YOU run the damn place! I've had enough! Evanio storms off. Kexi just watches him for a moment. Knowing he's just mad that he's not 'the only gay in the school' so to speak. Kexi: We've all felt alone at one point... Alicia quietly comes out the door behind Kexi, wondering whether to rush off or stay. Alicia: Hi Kexi! (beams) Kexi: (looks behind) Hey Alicia (looks forward then back again) Alicia?? Alicia: I was just, checking out what clubs there were, actually. Kexi: Err... You were in there. I just saw- Alicia: Um yeah... Quite a disorganized club hm? (giggles) Kexi just stares at her, not realizing she is. Alicia: What? Kexi: Huh? Oh, nothing... Are you-? Alicia: Bi... Actually. Not that I'm that interested in dating. I mentioned a while ago, my dad doesn't see any reason to... Yet. Kexi: Oh... No wonder you think guys are creeps, hehe. Alicia: Well, not creeps, just... More into sex and whatever. It really annoys me. Kexi (VO): I do really like her... But in 'that way'?? Heh, always worth a try. You never know where things can lead. But now? She'll just think I'm using her coz I know she's into girls. F*ck, Kexi. Just f*ck. Kexi: Mmmmaybe we should go out sometime? Alicia: Out? (giggles) like, on a date, you mean? Kexi: (laughs nervously) Well, ya know, we're friends aren't we-? Alicia: What’s wrong with just being friends? Hehehe, you silly thing! Kexi: Well, I do really like you... (gazes at her) Alicia sways a bit, then looks down. Kexi: One date? (wrinkles her nose) please? Just... See how it goes. Alicia looks up, her big, dark eyes looking rather flirty now. Alicia: (giggles) Sure. KEXI'S HOUSE - HER BEDROOM - PRESENT Kexi (VO): Yeah, super crap story! But, I couldn’t help but feel like I'd had a secret crush on her. Secret even to myself. Even when we were just friends I adored her innocent nature. But, knowing she might just love me back, I dunno, it made me want her more... Obviously, hehe. So yeah... We'll see how it goes. Le end. Category:Episodez Category:Practice episodez